Baby, It's Cold Outside
by CancerTheCrab
Summary: The Justice League is on a mission in the coldest place on Earth. The Javelin isn't exactly made for luxury, so they're freezing their butts off. Thankfully for them, Wally West generates heat like a red-headed and quick-witted furnace. Short ones-shot, slight OOCness, team family theme. Includes really cute speedsters and cuddle sessions. Rated T for occasional language.


**A/N:** This is, again, set between Starcrossed and Initiation because I like the idea of the team knowing each other's secret ID's but not having to deal with a crap ton of other superheroes.

 **Baby, It's Cold Outside**

oO-Oo

By sheer luck did the Justice League ever find out what happens when you plunk the Flash down in the extreme cold.

So, they got stuck on a mission in _literally_ the coldest fucking place on Earth. The government had spotted odd activity here, temperatures plummeting much farther than usual and the seven superheroes were sent to investigate and stop whatever it was that was going on. They decided to camp out in one of the cozier-looking expanses of ice and snow that actually just looked like the rest of the place. It was snowing currently, which was also why they had to set down. The cabin was as warm as it could get, but honestly it wasn't made for luxury. The seats were hard and slippery and the floor wasn't any better. All of them were wearing layers over their usual spandex costumes, except for Wally. He brought a light jacket and mittens. The six other members stared at him and he watched the snowflakes falling, not shivering one bit. It seemed as if he was, but in reality he was just vibrating.

"Wally?" Diana asked. He turned to look at her distractedly and hummed in acknowledgement. "Aren't you cold?" Diana had much warmer pants on, a stylish and warm parka, and thick gloves on.

"Are _you?_ I'm all warm and cozy." Wally smiled at her and went back to looking at the snow fall. He didn't get to see this weather that often back in Central City, so he was going to admire it all he could now. He wasn't hindered by the cold as much as the rest of them were. In fact, he wasn't even wearing his cold weather gear, and had his cowl down. His red hair was all ruffled, but he did bother to fix it.

He looked adorable.

"It's cold as hell, Wally!" John exclaimed. This made him turn fully in his seat.

"Dude, I vibrate constantly. The friction between my molecules keeps my temp up so I could go out there and melt some snow," Wally pouted, "I can't really make snowmen, though…"

"Oh nuh-uh, I'm not staying over here and freezing," Shayera muttered, and then plopped herself on the floor next to Wally and dragged him off the chair. "He's so warm!"

Superman raised an eyebrow, "Are you that cold?" His eyebrow reached his hairline when Batman silently stood and walked over next to Hawkgirl and sat down. Green Lantern followed his lead and snuggled up right next to Wally, and so did Diana. She leaned into the speedster's back and sighed in relief. J'onn silently floated over and sat by Shayera.

"It's nice." Batman said shortly.

Wally was blushing madly, red dusting his cheeks, nose, and ears. He had a grin on his face, though. "C'mon, Supes. You know your toes are about to fall off. There's enough of me for all of you." He spread his arms, which caused the five heroes to cuddle closer to him. Diana pulled on him and he toppled over onto her lap, but Shayera pulled him back to the middle.

"Don't hog him!" She complained. Wally laughed lightly and looked up at Superman.

"Oh, whatever," Clark murmured and walked over, plopping down in front of the speedster, touching their knees together. The heat radiated off of him and instantly made the Kryptonian's muscles relax. Diana and Shayera each leaned on one of his legs while Bruce and John scooted closer to his back, bumping shoulders. J'onn was wedged in between Wonder Woman and Clark.

They stayed that way for a long time, chatting amiably until the sky became dark and Wally began to nod off. Their positions had changed over the hours so that the speedster was stretched out on the floor, his legs were on J'onn's lap and his head was cushioned on Diana's lap. There was a soft smile on his face as he listened to his team mates talk amongst each other quietly. He was vibrating gently, nodding off slowly but surely. Shayera carded her fingers through his red hair, her actions sisterly in every way. When he did fall asleep, Wally began to snore. The snores were tiny humming noises which sounded suspiciously like purring. It must be his vibrating vocal chords that made it possible to make such _adorable_ noises. Batman silently slid his phone out of his belt and took a quick video.

The next morning, they woke up with their limbs tangled together and sharing their warmth. Well, mostly Wally's warmth. The cold seeping into the Javelin didn't affect the 7 heroes. Thanks to Flash, they were well-rested and in high spirits, which meant they were efficient and quickly finished up defeating the ice aliens. They didn't mind when Wally wanted to stick around and play in the snow, especially because on the way back he let himself be snuggled and hugged like a big teddy bear.

oO-Oo

 **A/N:** This was pretty self-indulgent because I love family interactions between Wally and the team, and I understand this was a bit OOC but I'm happy with it.


End file.
